Pearly White Plains
- |difficulty = Considerably hard }} Pearly White Plains is the 24th episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World Four. This episode was released on March 25, 2013. The champion title for this episode is Fairy Godmother. Story Before episode: The episode begins with some candies falling from the sky and landing on Tooth Fairy's teeth. That does not hurt the teeth. Then, a giant Colour Bomb fell and damaged the Tooth Fairy's teeth. As a result, the Tooth Fairy becomes upset and complains to Tiffi that it is all the candy's fault. Tiffi replies that there is no problem with them and she can fix it by brushing them. After episode: Tiffi picks a toothbrush, brushes the teeth, and they become clean to the Tooth Fairy's appeal. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 336-350. *Easiest levels: Level 343 and Level 336 *Hardest level: Level 347 Pearly White Plains has some considerably hard-hard levels such as 339, 340, 342, 345 and 349 and two very hard levels, 341 and 347. It also contained the notorious level 350 which used to be the hardest level in the whole game according to polls, but, it was nerfed and its difficulty dropped to medium. Overall, this episode is somewhat easier than the previous episode, Munchy Monolith. There are 6 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels and 1 timed level . Gallery Teeth before the attack.png|Teeth before the attack Teeth during the regular candy attack.png|Teeth during the regular candy attack Teeth during the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth during the colour bomb attack Teeth after the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth after the colour bomb attack My beautiful teeth is ruined!.png|Oh no! My beautiful teeth are ruined! Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this!.png|Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this somehow! It is the fault of the candy!.png|It is all the fault of the candy! It is not the fault of the candy. It is all about brushing your teeth!.png|It is not the fault of the candy! It is all about brushing your teeth! Toothfairyafetr.png|After story 336fb.png|Level 336 - |link=Level 336 337fb.png|Level 337 - |link=Level 337 338fb.png|Level 338 - |link=Level 338 339fb.png|Level 339 - |link=Level 339 340fb.png|Level 340 - |link=Level 340 341fb.png|Level 341 - |link=Level 341 342fb.png|Level 342 - |link=Level 342 343fb.png|Level 343 - |link=Level 343 344fb.png|Level 344 - |link=Level 344 345fb.png|Level 345 - |link=Level 345 346fb.png|Level 346 - |link=Level 346 Level_347.png|Level 347 (Old) - |link=Level 347/Versions 347fb.png|Level 347 (New) - |link=Level 347 348before.png|Level 348 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 348 348after.png|Level 348 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 348 349fb.png|Level 349 - |link=Level 349 Level_350.png|Level 350 (Old) - |link=Level 350/Versions 350fb.png|Level 350 (New) - |link=Level 350 Pearly White Plains (Facebook).png|Map on Facebook Champ24.png|Champion title Trivia *About 10 days before the release of the episode, King made an announcement that this episode had been released. Many fans rushed onto the game only to find there were still only 335 levels. It turned out the King team accidentally made that post too early by mistake. The development team claimed that they made this accident as they were "so excited about the release", although what probably happened was someone accidentally made the post through genuine human error. *This is the second episode to have 3 words in it, the first one being Easter Bunny Hills. *This episode contains 4 four-coloured levels, which consist of the levels 336, 337, 341, and 344. *All Candy Order Levels are odd numbered levels in this episode. *There is a pattern in this episode for jelly levels with 2 levels apart or 4: 2 levels apart: Levels 336, 338, 340, and 342. 4 levels apart: Levels 342, 346, and 350. *Like Sour Salon, all jelly levels are even-numbered. *This is the first episode where the font colour of the episode in the banner was changed (orange to green, only on Facebook). Category:World Four Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Reality episodes Category:Considerably hard episodes